Scar/Gallery
|-|The Lion King = lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-482.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-493.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-508.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-515.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-521.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-544.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-557.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-568.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-572.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-582.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-598.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-617.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-623.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-639.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-654.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-662.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-673.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-700.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-710.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-720.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1270.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1281.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1312.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1318.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1370.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1411.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1481.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3055.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3103.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3141.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3170.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3181.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3187.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3191.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3197.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3202.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3218.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3220.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3226.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3255.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3261.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3263.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3266.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3282.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3289.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3302.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3306.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3318.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3321.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3337.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3351.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3360.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3371.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3414.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3416.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3418.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3435.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3443.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3451.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3475.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3481.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3494.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3519.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3536.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3571.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3585.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3593.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3614.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3625.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3630.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3637.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3643.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3664.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3763.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3907.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3944.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3975.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3980.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4008.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4013.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4057.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4136.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4475.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4499.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4515.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4529.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4754.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4768.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4774.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4783.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4795.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4804.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5705.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5724.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5727.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5744.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5749.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5762.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5773.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5782.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5792.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5817.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5829.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5832.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5846.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5847.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5852.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5867.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5876.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5887.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8624.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8665.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8670.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8697.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8704.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8719.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8724.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8771.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8774.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8783.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8814.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8823.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8854.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8876.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8905.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8907.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8911.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8947.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8949.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8956.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9003.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9016.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9022.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9039.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9068.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9076.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9090.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9108.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9272.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9282.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9325.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9348.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9353.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9374.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9395.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9402.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9405.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9414.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9429.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9479.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9485.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9494.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9504.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9533.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9543.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9559.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9566.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9573.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4572.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4594.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7052.png |-|The Lion King 1½= Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7294.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7772.png |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-02_06_47.png 2016-05-15-02_06_49.png 2016-05-15-02_07_21.png 2016-05-15-02_07_26.png 2016-05-15-02_07_34.png 2016-05-15-02_07_42.png 2016-05-15-02_07_48.png 2016-05-15-02_07_57.png 2016-05-15-02_09_15.png |-|The Lion Guard - Season 1 = "Eye of the Beholder" 2016-06-30-18_47_14.png 2016-06-30-18_48_04.png 2016-06-30-19_03_22.png "Lions of the Outlands" 2016-11-12-21_40_07.png 2016-11-12-21_40_20.png 2016-11-12-21_40_23.png 2016-11-12-21_40_51.png 2016-11-12-21_41_02.png "Never Roar Again" 2016-11-21-23_42_03.png 2016-11-21-23_42_13.png 2016-11-21-23_42_25.png 2016-11-21-23_42_29.png 2016-11-21-23_42_35.png 2016-11-21-23_42_43.png 2016-11-21-23_42_55.png |-|The Lion Guard - Season 2 = "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" 2017-08-04-01_25_56.png 2017-08-04-01_26_06.png 2017-08-04-01_26_17.png 2017-08-04-01_26_22.png 2017-08-04-01_27_16.png 2017-08-04-01_28_34.png 2017-08-04-01_28_52.png 2017-08-04-01_29_08.png 2017-08-04-01_34_29.png 2017-08-04-01_34_30.png 2017-08-04-02_12_16.png 2017-08-04-02_12_26.png 2017-08-04-02_12_29.png "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" 2017-09-04-06_14_28.png 2017-09-04-06_14_36.png 2017-09-04-06_14_42.png 2017-09-04-06_14_50.png 2017-09-04-06_14_56.png 2017-09-04-06_15_07.png 2017-09-04-06_15_15.png 2017-09-04-06_15_18.png 2017-09-04-06_20_14.png 2017-09-04-06_20_19.png 2017-09-04-06_20_26.png 2017-09-04-06_20_38.png 2017-09-04-06_20_43.png 2017-09-04-06_20_53.png 2017-09-04-06_21_00.png 2017-09-04-06_21_07.png 2017-09-04-06_21_11.png 2017-09-04-06_21_26.png 2017-09-04-06_27_22.png 2017-09-04-06_27_26.png 2017-09-04-06_27_36.png 2017-09-04-06_27_40.png 2017-09-04-06_27_44.png 2017-09-04-06_27_49.png 2017-09-04-06_27_52.png 2017-09-04-06_27_59.png 2017-09-04-06_28_00.png 2017-09-04-06_28_06.png 2017-09-04-06_28_14.png 2017-09-04-06_28_18.png 2017-09-04-06_28_23.png 2017-09-04-06_28_31.png 2017-09-04-06_28_38.png 2017-09-04-06_28_48.png 2017-09-04-06_28_53.png 2017-09-04-06_28_57.png 2017-09-04-06_29_01.png 2017-09-04-06_29_06.png 2017-09-04-06_29_10.png 2017-09-04-06_29_13.png 2017-09-04-06_29_18.png 2017-09-04-06_29_22.png 2017-09-04-06_29_25.png 2017-09-04-06_29_28.png "Swept Away" 2017-09-27-00_50_38.png 2017-09-27-00_50_53.png 2017-09-27-00_51_05.png 2017-09-27-00_51_10.png 2017-09-27-00_51_28.png 2017-09-27-00_51_36.png 2017-09-27-00_51_52.png 2017-09-27-00_51_54.png "Rescue in the Outlands" 2017-10-27-17_52_45.png 2017-10-27-17_52_52.png 2017-10-27-17_52_56.png 2017-10-27-17_54_44.png 2017-10-27-17_54_55.png 2017-10-27-17_55_05.png "The Bite of Kenge" 2017-12-02-05_51_29.png 2017-12-02-05_51_32.png 2017-12-02-05_51_45.png 2017-12-02-05_51_49.png 2017-12-02-05_51_59.png 2017-12-02-05_52_06.png 2017-12-02-05_52_14.png 2017-12-02-05_54_33.png "The Morning Report" 2018-01-12-04_20_58.png 2018-01-12-04_21_02.png 2018-01-12-04_21_14.png 2018-01-12-04_21_23.png 2018-01-12-04_21_25.png 2018-01-12-04_21_37.png 2018-01-12-04_21_49.png 2018-01-12-04_22_04.png "Divide and Conquer" 2018-01-20-05 19 21.png 2018-01-20-05_19_27.png 2018-01-20-05_19_50.png 2018-01-20-05_19_54.png 2018-01-20-05_20_02.png 2018-01-20-05_20_26.png 2018-01-20-05_20_31.png 2018-01-20-05_20_38.png 2018-01-20-05_20_56.png 2018-01-20-05_27_59.png 2018-01-20-05_28_00.png 2018-01-20-05_28_10.png 2018-01-20-05_28_12.png 2018-01-20-05_28_20.png |-|Other Media= Lookscarinplushhh.png|Scar Plush unnamed.png|A Scar plush NkvxzOlhdEy5v7cz-Jyd8g2.png|Another Scar plush Scar as a cub|Scar as a teenager Scar DVAULTPoster.png|A poster of Scar. Scar at Disney Park.png Hercules-phil-scar.png|Scar's cameo in "Hercules" Scar BloopersTLK2011Reel.png Scar House of Mouse.png ScarcleOfLife.png Zazu's Off-By-One Day SCAR CAMEO.png|Scar's cameo appearance in Zazu's Off-by-One Day Scarpainting.png|A painting of Mufasa, Scar, and Scar's Lion Guard ScarpaintingTLG.png|A painting of Scar taking over the Pride Lands aroundtheworld-scar.png|Scar's brief appearance in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa scarLG closerlook.png|Scar in The Lion Guard Magazine Rise_of_Scar.png|''The Rise of Scar'' playset Rafikibook.png Scarbottle.png Vickery.jpg|Scar in the Broadway Musical |-|Concepts= Lk storyboard1 051.png|Concept Art of Scar as he claims the Pridelands Scarconceptw/hyenas.png|Scar concept art EarliConcept-Scar'sRule22.png Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889856-500-397.jpg HDgreeneyesScar.png Scarheadmodel.png Scarheadref.png Scarconcept.png Scarliesconcept.png Andreascolorconcept.png Andreasconcept2.png Andreasconcept3.png Andreasconcept.png Lionkingartwork.jpg ScarRunStoryboar.png TLKScar'sFallStoryboard.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png Canyoufeelthelovetonight12.png FinalBattleConcept.png TLKScar'sDeathStoryboard.png BePreparedFirstLine7.png BePreparedFirstLine8.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock2.png BePreparedFirstLine9.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock3.png BePreparedFireBones.png BePreparedLastLineStoryboard.png Scar'sEvilPlan.png FireBattleStoryboard.png LongLiveTheKingStoryboard.png ScarInFireAlternateEnding.png Scar'sRegecid1.png ScarIsVeryMad.png Simba'sPuch.png Scar&Kitty'sRetorn.png ScarPleaseEnglish.png ScarHitsHyena.png NightBattleFire.png Sacr'sVečera.png MunjaScarscar.png MufasaScarWatercolor.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries